Nothing's Written in Life
by MicaelaPeraltaA
Summary: A raíz de diferentes sucesos, Edd, un estudiante universitario, se ve a sí mismo enfrascado en una relación turbulenta, dañina. ¿Es Kevin la persona "correcta"? ¿Serán posibles de sobrevivir a las adversidades? El amor no es como lo cuentan en las novelas. [KevEdd]
1. Prologo

PROLOGO:

El tiempo pasa, de eso se trataba la vida. Un día eres un niño lleno de esperanzas, de fantasías, llevando por delante una vida cuyo verdadero lado aún está escondido detrás de una máscara de caramelos y sonrisas; y al otro días eres un adulto, te conviertes en un individuo con un pensamiento ético, una ideología marcada, un trabajo estable y, al final, con la necesidad de formar una familia que reitere este milenario ciclo. Después de todo, ¿qué es la vida sino una montaña rusa cuyas idas y vueltas llevan a la mente humana a un grado "mayor" de sabiduría acerca de ésta? ¿Qué es la vida sino un inmenso océano repleto de las lágrimas derramadas por los amantes trágicos? Ah, los amantes trágicos, la historia de un amor turbulento semejante al cual él mismo había atravesado. Una etapa de aquella montaña rusa que no había representado más que una larga e interminable subida, cuya caída se había tornado agónica.

Todo comenzó en su primer año de universidad, cuando Eddward Marion Anderson aún se debatía por su futuro, sumido en la presión de preparar exámenes, trabajos, exposiciones y diversas investigaciones.

Había optado por seguir la carrera de leyes, después de todo, su amor por el orden y el buen comportamiento lo habían guiado durante un largo tiempo de su existencia, ¿qué otra profesión podría ocupar? Cierto, también tenía un aprecio por la ciencia y todo aspecto del entorno adyacente a su persona, mas no podía imaginarse a sí mismo prestando un servicio de inmensa importancia para la nación, o encontrando la cura para el cáncer. No, sus ambiciones, aunque muy complejas, no aspiraban al gran éxito, ni a dinerales. En pocas palabras, se conformaba con la abogacía.

Desde que se vio obligado a dejar su antiguo hogar, ubicado en Cul-De-Sac, Edd rompió todo lazo con aquellos que habían dicho llamarse sus amigos. No había sido una decisión a la ligera, para nada, acababa de enterarse de la muerte de sus padres, y no le quedaba más que mudarse a Chicago con un pariente lejano y finalizar sus estudios secundarios allí. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquél entonces…? Tres años, tal vez. Tres años que sirvieron perfectamente para esfumar los sentimientos de camaradería y amistad de tres jóvenes de bajos recursos económicos.

Los recuerdos se materializaban en forma de lágrimas cada vez que Edd pensaba en su pasado, aquellos buenos momentos que el destino le había quitado y que por nada del mundo sería capaz de recuperar. La corriente había avanzado y él había sido acarreado en ella.

Había pensado en recuperar contacto con ellos, pero siempre se había visto detenido gracias a una pequeña pero persistente inseguridad de "ellos ya no te extrañan, acéptalo". ¿Y si era cierto? Nunca se podía estar del todo seguro de quién se tiene al lado, después de todo, de un día para otro podía llegar a convertirse en una carga más que en un compañero. Eso le helaba la sangre. También podía agregar que, debido a su nuevo porte académico, le costaba imaginarse en un sofá repleto de manchas de gaseosa o cerveza, en una habitación consumida por la humedad, mirando programas de poco contenido intelectual. Sin embargo, los amigos son los amigos, y le dolía no poder volver a verlos.

Y ahora, tres años después de aquella prácticamente insoportable pérdida, Eddward no hacía más que estudiar. Siempre se caracterizó por ser un muchacho increíblemente retraído e introvertido, pero en aquellos años su aislamiento había aumentado considerablemente, y esto se atribuía al esfuerzo que le brindaba a su educación. Y a qué más brindarle esfuerzo, sino a la razón por la cual se vería obligado a vivir por el resto de su vida. Estudios, trabajo, luego vida. Ese era su lema autoimpuesto.

Se podría decir que el muchacho tampoco se sentía del todo a gusto en lugares de ocio; el contacto reiterado con sus compañeros de aula le resultaba algo agobiante, tal vez porque no compartía la mayoría de las propuestas y pensamientos que usualmente tienen los jóvenes de su edad.

No, él era más maduro, creció con la necesidad de ser maduro, de enfrentarse a la vida que sus padres le habían brindado, más allá de su constante ausencia. Con tan sólo su propia conciencia, había tenido que valerse por sí solo con respecto a la higiene tanto personal como hogareña, la correcta nutrición y, por supuesto, la distribución de los bienes. ¿No era demasiado para un niño como él? Sí, lo era, mas nada podía hacer para cambiar su destino.

¿Tal vez era esa la razón por la cual no podía entablar una amistad? ¿Un noviazgo? Oh, había pensado algunas veces que la solución a sus problemas podría llegar a ser la obtención de una pareja, de una muchacha que le hiciera más llevadero el día a día, pero, en el hipotético caso de que llegase algún día a tener una, ¿Cómo tratarla? ¿Cómo contentarla? Él no era la clase de persona que disfrutara en su totalidad de la compañía femenina, y mucho menos tenía idea de qué debería hacer para mantenerla a su lado; si no podía mantener una amistad, mucho menos podría mantener una relación.

Allí quedaban sus miras sociales, enterradas bajo toneladas de inseguridad y de responsabilidades, las cuales, como siempre, ocupaban el mayor lugar en la lista de "prioridades de Marion".

/ / /

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de esta ship, la verdad es que no acostumbro mucho a shippear este tipo de series (?), pero bueno, todo es culpa de una amiga mía (por cierto, gracias Agustina). Intentaré subir un capítulo semanal, aunque como éste es el prólogo, el primer capítulo estará en tan sólo unos días.

Los personajes de Ed Edd n Eddy no me pertenecen.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO UNO:

El aroma del café invadía la habitación a lo ancho y a lo largo, el silencio característico de una mañana citadina ahora se veía perturbado por el sonido de una cafetera algo antigua, cuya vida útil parecía ir más allá de lo que uno pudiese pensar para un aparato de reventa, ya unos cinco años de antigüedad y, aunque acompañado por un intenso zumbido, marchaba como si fuese un último modelo.

Siempre despertaba a las 6:45 am, de otra forma no tendría tiempo para darse una ducha –la cual, había que aclarar, tenía una duración de aproximadamente una hora, puesto a la extensiva limpieza que ésta demandaba-, preparar el desayuno, ordenar sus libros, pasarle un trapo a la mesada y dejar las instrucciones de todo un día en forma de papeles repartidos en toda la extensión del apartamento, puesto que su "pariente" –podría catalogarse más como una tía de cuyo paradero no había sabido hasta el día de la muerte de sus padres- era la que quedaba a cargo de la casa hasta la hora de su regreso. ¿Qué podría pasar si Edd no se tomaba la molestia de dejar aquellas instrucciones? Lógico, su tía podría ni siquiera percatarse de la suciedad acumulada en un par de horas y, al momento de su regreso, se jactaría horrorizado de la suciedad que no había sido correctamente eliminada en su período de ausencia. Demonios que eso sería incomodo y poco higiénico; por esa razón es que había logrado que Susan –ese era el nombre de su familiar- jurara por su propia vida que seguiría al pie de la letra las indicaciones dejadas, por más simples o inverosímiles que fueran.

"He comprado insecticida, aplícalo en cada rincón." Fue la nota que garabateó unos segundos antes de cerrar la puerta de su apartamento y dirigirse a la salida, increíblemente esa mañana se había retrasado alrededor de cuatro minutos y, si por alguna razón ningún taxi en un radio de 100 metros, con un tiempo cronometrado de diez minutos, no llegaba a detenerse y recogerlo en la puerta de edificio, corría el inminente riesgo de llegar tarde a su clase de Leyes II, la cual comenzaba a las 9:05 am.

Para su alivio y suerte, no pasaron más de unos segundos hasta que se encontró a sí mismo sentado en el asiento trasero de un Ford, indicando con suma indiferencia la dirección de la Institución. También era prudente agregar que, además de contar con un tiempo perfectamente calculado, Eddward ya tenía en su bolsillo el capital justo y para pagar su viaje, hacía ya una buena cantidad de meses que asistía a su primer año de universidad, y con un par de días ya había sido capaz de memorizar el monto justo del viaje, sin un centavo más y menos –bueno, podía variar en el caso de que se vieran obligados a tomar otro camino, ya que el impuesto del viaje se medía a través de la cantidad de veces que las ruedas giraban, y si el camino se veía afectado, también lo harían las rotaciones-.

El viaje transcurrió sin inconvenientes, al igual que su día académico. A las 7:10 pm, la campanas sonaron por última vez y, una vez anotadas las tareas impuestas o las fechas de próximos exámenes, Edd guardó cuidadosamente el contenido en su bolso y se lo colgó sobre el hombro derecho -y es que si llevaba una mochila, el peso caía de una forma bastante irritante para su espalda, además de lo poco estético que se veía al vestir una mochila deportiva en un lugar como ese-, revisando dos veces su ubicación por si llegaba a olvidarse algo; casi nunca sucedía, pero era mejor prevenir que verse en una situación algo incómoda, o llegar demasiado tarde a su apartamento y no contar con el tiempo suficiente para estudiar antes de la cena.

Terminado el ritual, se dirigió a la salida, aunque, a diferencia de las semanas anteriores, ahora podía divisar la figura de un grupo de estudiantes del otro lado de la puerta que daba al pasillo. ¿Qué harían ahí? Nunca lo esperaban para charlar o caminar, además de que ni siquiera se dignaban a dirigirle la palabra. ¿Le querrían jugar algún tipo de broma? Oh, por favor no, ya había tenido que superar varios accidentes en sus últimos años de secundario.

—¡Eh, Marion!— era extraño procesar aquellas palabras, no era absolutamente nada común que alguien le estuviese hablando, sin contar de que Edd no entendía cómo diantres sabía su segundo nombre—, yo se que tal vez sea en vano preguntar pero, ¿querrías ir a un evento de caridad este viernes? Habrá música—el alumno extendió su mano, dejando ver un volante que rezaba "Friday with The Gang", y el gráfico de un par de guitarras eléctricas delante un fondo azul.

Estiró su brazo para recibir el papel, mas las palabras parecían no salir de su boca, por lo que limitó a asentir con la cabeza y seguir su camino, ignorando cualquier otra oración que esté referida o se dirija a su persona.

¿Un evento de caridad? No sonaba del todo mal, después de todo, tenía algún dinero demás que podría donar, además de que si había sido organizado por la Universidad, seguramente los fondos estarían asignados a nuevos implementos, mejoras en las bibliotecas o tal vez en los baños de hombres, nuevos equipos deportivos –en ese caso, nada le interesaba-, o algún otro suministro necesario para hacer más llevadera la educación de los alumnos. Sin embargo, no disfrutaba demasiado de la música fuerte, más si se trataba de rock n' roll o algún género que no involucrase a una orquesta sinfónica interpretando obras de Händel. ¿Valdría realmente la pena ir? Sabía que, en consecuencia, debería adentrarse en un ambiente algo desconocido para él, no recordaba la última vez que había estado en una reunión no formal con más de tres personas desconocidas; eran demasiados los riesgos a los que debía enfrentarse tan sólo para donar un par de dólares, por lo que no veía la necesidad de asistir. No, estaba dicho, mejor lo dejaba pasar.

Y de esa forma, los tres días siguientes transcurrieron con la misma monotonía, y el calendario ya se había postrado en el viernes 31, el día en el cual se llevaría a cabo el evento. Aún tenía una ligera sensación de "podrías", mas éste sentimiento se veía opacado por las miles de razones en contra que su mente maquinaba, era increíble cómo su propio cerebro rechazaba con euforia el hecho de llevar a su dueño a una situación estresante.

Sin embargo, el volante se hallaba sobre la mesa de la cocina cuando Edd volvió de la Universidad. Había tenido un día un poco más agotador, tuvo que ayudar con los preparativos para el evento, como el armado del escenario y del decorativo para la ocasión; se hubiera negado, pero sus profesores alegaron que podría tener créditos extra si daba una mano, más teniendo en cuenta de que él, además de su innata inteligencia, era una persona muy pulcra y ordenada, perfecta para mantener limpio el predio y controlar que cada preparativo fuese terminado de cabo a rabo.

En fin, ¿cómo había llegado el volante a la mesa? Recordaba perfectamente haberlo colocado en el basurero un día antes, y el simple hecho de que un papel que había estado en contacto con los residuos de todo un día le repugnaba, ¿sabían cuántas bacterias se encontraban pululando en ese instante sobre la mesa de su cocina? ¿Las enfermedades que esto podía ocasionar? Tenía que deshacerse de ese pequeño punto de infecciones y rápido, mas no podía dejar de preguntarse si había sido Susan la responsable de tal antihigiénico acto. Debía averiguarlo.

— ¿Susan?—llamó mientras se dirigía al cuarto de limpieza, donde guardaba sus guantes de látex— ¿Susan?— ¿Dónde se había metido? Tenía que aclararle el por qué de tal asqueroso acto.

Los pasos resonaron el parqué con motivo de pino, y la esbelta pero ya algo anciana figura de su tía se dibujó en el umbral de la puerta; ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Eddward Marion Anderson, ¿una vez que se dignan a invitarte a un evento y tú lo rechazas como si nada?— la indignación hablaba por ella. Esa mujer contaba con un muy mal carácter—, ¡piensa en tu vida social! Desde que vivimos en Chicago no te he visto con ningún amigo, es más, dejaste de telefonear a los que ya tenías— lamentablemente era cierto, eso no podía negarse, pero, ¿cuál era la importancia de tener muchos amigos? No era como si tan sólo por el hecho de asistir a un concierto de pronto se convirtiera en el joven más popular del campus.

—No tiene sentido ir— defendió, colocándose los guantes de látex— ¿Qué ganaría yo con asistir?

—Amigos.

—Eso no pasará de la noche a la mañana—afirmó, un dejo de ironía acechaba sus palabras, pero prefería no usarla, no era de buena educación—, además, no pasarán obras completas de Bach.

—Oh, sí irás— una sonrisa se había dibujado en los labios de la dama, quien parecía haber tramado alguna especie de plan malvado que resultaría en la desgracia de su sobrino—, supongo que odiarías que desparramara toda la santa basura del basurero y no siguiese tus indicaciones matutinas, y es una promesa.

Su boca se abrió y cerró reiteradas veces, tal como un pez que había sido sacado de su habitad natural y ahora se ahogaba en su propia mugre. Sabía perfectamente que su tía era capaz de seguir sus palabras sin importar qué, y al haberlo transformado en una promesa, la carga de su amenaza recaía con mayor intensidad, ¡uno simplemente no puede romper una promesa, por más dañina que sea! Claro que no, se trataba de un juramento social, sentimental y totalmente legal, además de que la persona que lo dictó se encontraba en toda su libertad de cumplirlo, sin importar cuán insistente fuese él o cuán irritado se pusiese. ¿Qué hacer? Rompería una cláusula muy importante de su moral si obligaba a Susan a no cumplir su palabra, pero al mismo tiempo, se vería perjudicado socialmente si asistía al concierto.

Maldita sea la moral humana.

* * *

><p>Bueno, lo dejo aquí. Pensaba comenzar ya con la "verdadera trama", pero se me hizo demasiado largo y creo que nadie quiere leer un capítulo de tres hojas de Word, así que no tengo más que dejarlo aquí. Igual creo que es algo predecible lo que pasará en el próximo cap (?).<p>

En fin, gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto 3

PD: ¿Alguien sabe cómo dejar espacios entre párrafos? Esta wea me tiene harta.


	3. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO DOS:

Permaneció estático durante varios minutos frente al espejo. Había aceptado –mejor dicho, fue obligado a aceptar- la invitación al evento de caridad, y esto, por lo tanto, significaba que debía cambiar aunque sea mínimamente la forma en la que vestía. No podía simplemente aparecerse en un espacio público con las mismas prendas que utilizaba para asistir a clases, podría verse en una situación equívoca, donde pasaría a ser el objeto de toda mirada, y es que ¿qué clase de joven de aproximadamente diecinueve años de edad se dignaba a asistir a un concierto con camisa y pantalón de vestir? ¿Siquiera con camisa? Claro, tampoco podía afirmar que su estilo fuese muy acorde a sus expectativas, puesto que la gorra negra –algo vieja ya, cabía agregar- que llevaba siempre sobre su cabeza no permitía que el estilo "elegante" que elegía a diario adquiriera el catálogo de "formal" que él siempre había querido aplicar. Aún así, le era totalmente imposible siquiera pensar en no vestir aquella desgreñada gorra, puesto que no sólo significaba gran parte de su infancia y adolescencia, sino que sin ella, se sentía totalmente inseguro; se podría decir que tenía pavor de andar por allí sin ella, pavor que se incrementaría proporcionalmente a las miradas que podría recibir por parte de cualquier individuo externo a su muy pequeño grupo de confianza. A decir verdad, sólo Susan había logrado verlo sin su gorra, y tan sólo por unos segundos, puesto que si pudiese elegir, ni siquiera ella debería ser capaz de verlo –pero claro, toda prenda debe ser lavada por lo menos una vez a la semana-.

Una vez elegido su atuendo, el cual sólo consistía en una playera roja y unos jeans oscuros, tomó las llaves del apartamento y se dirigió hacia la salía, alegando con algo de disconformidad un "vuelvo a las once" que seguramente no había llegado a los oídos de su tía. Poco le importaba en realidad que no le hubiese escuchado, pues ella sabía perfectamente que la noche del joven terminaba bastante temprano y, teniendo en cuenta aquella reunión modificaba drásticamente su planilla horaria, por lo menos se percataría de no volver después de la media noche; tanto el perímetro cercano a la institución y su propio barrio no eran lares muy confiables después de cierto horario, y era mejor no meterse en pleitos de los cuales no sería capaz de salir por su cuenta.

Tomó un taxi como lo hacía todas las mañanas, con la diferencia clara de que ahora lo único que iluminaba las calles eran los faroles de los autos en movimiento, las luces de la vía pública y las pequeñas ventanas cuyas luces significaban la presencia de gente en sus interiores…, gente que seguramente estaba haciendo cosas mucho más interesantes que asistir a un concierto que ni siquiera coordinaba con sus gustos musicales. Al menos eso pensó mientras miraba cómo el paisaje iba desdibujándose acorde la velocidad del taxi se incrementaba, admirando en silencio cómo la ciudad era tan activa a esas horas; aquellos que salían de trabajar, los que disfrutaban de un rato de ocio citadino, inclusive aquellos que sacaban a pasear a sus mascotas, esas pequeñas –o grandes- bolas de pelos, gérmenes y parásitos que guardaban una hermosura impensada. Ciertamente había considerado la idea de adoptar una mascota, pero ¿todo el pelo que quedaría impregnado en el sofá y en la alfombra? ¿Los gastos extra en comida, limpieza y cuidado veterinario? Cuánto más pensaba, menos ganas tenía.

Llegó con unos pocos minutos de antelación. Le sorprendió ver que, a pesar de que aún no comenzaba oficialmente, había un gran número de personas yendo de aquí para allá, comprando bebidas, platicando en algún rincón o simplemente sentados en una butaca haciendo uso de su teléfono móvil. ¿Ahora qué? No tenía a nadie con quién entablar un diálogo extendido, mucho menos uno que durase hasta el final del evento. ¿Podría intentar buscar a alguien? No parecía muy factible por varias razones; la primera era que ni siquiera podía visualizarse a sí mismo entablando una conversación por primera vez, y segundo, tampoco podía hacerse la idea de que alguien se acercase voluntariamente a charlar con él. ¿El por qué? Siempre había tenido la fama de cerebro de la clase desde la primera semana de clases, cuando su profesor de Derechos Humanos se había dignado a usarlo como ejemplo a seguir, además, no se necesitaba pensar mucho para darse cuenta de que sus gustos eran totalmente diferentes al de cualquier joven de su edad, y si se tomaba el factor "gustos" como una variable constante, las posibilidades de encontrar un tema en común eran prácticamente nulas. No podía simplemente acercarse a alguien y decirle "Oye, qué buen clima que hace hoy", ¿qué clase de persona se dignaba a hablar sobre el clima? Claro, era un buen tema cuando se habla con un ejecutivo que espera el ascensor, pero no con una persona cuyas prioridades albergan temas totalmente ajenos al estado climático. En conclusión: sólo le quedaba comprar algo para beber –y de paso donar un poco a la institución- y sentarse en una butaca a admirar –o criticar- las habilidades musicales de quienquiera que vaya a brindar el concierto.

La diversión en su máxima expresión.

Su reloj de pulsera dio las nueve cuarenta y cinco –media hora después de lo acordado-, cuando por fin el público comenzó a correr el rumor de que la banda había llegado al campus. ¡Al fin! No podía creer que el centro de atención de la fiesta se dignase a llegar tarde, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que había transcurrido desde que él había llegado allí y que, si se necesitaba un ensayo previo, de todas formas podían haber llegado a tiempo; pero bueno, uno no puede simplemente entrar en la mente de los demás e instaurarles las bases de una correcta ciudadanía, sobre todo si se trataba de gente que nunca en su vida había visto. Claramente si su sentido de la responsabilidad estaba distorsionado, eran sus propios problemas.

Fue entonces cuando las luces del escenario se apagaron y los primeros acordes de una guitarra eléctrica resonaron entre aquellas cuatro paredes. ¿Qué clase de acordes eran esos? Sinceramente, sonaba más como el alarido asustado de un pequeño gatito más que una melodía coherente de rock contemporáneo. ¿A eso le llamaban música? Vaya sentido del arte que tenían algunos, si es que realmente disfrutaban escuchando aquellas desafortunadas notas. La batería fue lo que amortiguó un poco lo espantoso de aquella música. La presencia de la percusión, aunque a veces pasaba de ser percibida, tenía la función de armonizar a los demás instrumentos, otorgando el ritmo necesario para no perder el hilo de la obra a representar; inclusive en las orquestas donde la percusión ocupaba un muy limitado lugar en el escenario, él siempre se había concentrado en encontrar el ritmo de sus golpes, y disfrutaba plenamente cada vez que se encontraba ante un solo de aquél estilo. Sin embargo, y aunque intentaba sacar todo lo bueno de imponente batería, no podía encontrar en su mente una razón coherente para haber contratado una banda de tal estilo. Aunque lo peor no había llegado aún, no, el conflicto de la velada apareció junto con el bajo y el teclado, cuando una voz algo ronca comenzó a recitar una poesía un poco confusa y desafinada, una voz tal vez atribuida a alguien que había presentado problemas con el tabaco, o aún los presentaba.

Mas cuando las luces del escenario volvieron a encenderse, el rostro de aquél vocalista repercutió en su mente. Tardó un par de minutos en relacionar aquellas facciones y colocarlas en una imagen ya conocida, en relacionarlas con una figura que hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía. ¿Kevin? ¿Estaba vivo? ¿Estaba vivo y en Chicago? Qué pequeño es el mundo, uno se va de su residencia de la infancia teniendo el pensamiento de que nunca volvería a ver los rostros de aquellos que habían significado algo en su anterior estilo de vida, pero de vez en cuando parecía que a veces el mundo tenía un par de trucos bajo la manga. De todas formas, de todas las personas que podía encontrase en su nueva residencia, ¿por qué tenía que ser Kevin? Hubiese preferido reencontrarse con alguien que pudiese adquirir el rol de amigo o aunque sea compañero, y sabía que eso no era lo que iba a pasar con aquél hombre pues, a decir verdad, nunca habían tenido una relación de amistad, siempre se habían encontrado en situaciones de enemistad o suma indiferencia, teniendo en cuenta de la increíble rivalidad que había entre su amigo Eddy y él.

El resto del concierto pasó sin pena ni gloria. Podía decirse que, después de pasar un buen rato criticando la banda de su ex vecino, no encontró razón alguna para continuar prestando atención, por lo que simplemente bajó la mirada y pasó algunos cuarenta y cinco minutos mirando sus pies.

A pesar de la impuntualidad del comienzo, la presentación terminó a las once en punto. Tal vez habían recortado un poco el itinerario para poder terminar a tiempo, puesto que después de aquella presentación, el evento se extendería un par de horas más haciendo uso del salón como pista de baile; en pocas palabras, su estadía allí había llegado a su fin. No podía negar que, a pesar de todo, se sentía conforme con haber colocado su granito de arena en la comunidad de su Universidad, pero si se ponía a analizar el contenido educativo de aquél concierto, y teniendo en cuenta el tipo de frases –bastante groseras, cabe agregar- que contenían las canciones de "The Gang", no había razón para relacionar ese tipo de fiestas con un evento caritativo. Aunque claro, gustos son gustos.

Así, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida del salón, sin saludar ni ser saludado por nadie, y es que en el correr de la noche, la única persona que le había dirigido directamente la palabra había sido la vendedora de hot dogs y gaseosas, la cual claramente estaba obligada a iniciar diálogo; sin mensaje no hay venta. El éxito de su socialización había sido grandioso; ya tenía un pretexto totalmente válido para argumentar en el caso de que su tía se dignase a obligarlo a asistir a otro evento social –y ojalá que no se presente ninguno más-. ¿En serio había pensado que Eddward Marion Anderson iba a ser capaz de encontrar amigos en un radio de tres horas y media? Vamos, eso podía ser difícil hasta para alguien con un grado mayor de extroversión, ¿Cómo podía siquiera considerarse como una posibilidad para su persona? Pero nuevamente, no podía controlar los razonamientos ajenos, y si Susan había tenido la mínima esperanza de que alguna clase de milagro ocurriese, nada tenía en sus manos para calmar aquel incomprensible acto de fe.

Se encontraba a punto de tomar un taxi de regreso a casa cuando escuchó cómo un grupo de personas estaba discutiendo. Las palabras y expresiones que colmaban el aire no eran nada amables, y podía notar un dejo de violencia extrema en una voz que ya le estaba pareciendo demasiado conocida. ¿Era posible que Kevin estuviese discutiendo con alguien? Pues claro, si con tan penosa actuación, era casi seguro que alguien, fuese o no del staff, presentase quejas. Lo grave del asunto es que acorde los minutos iban pasando, más violentos y más erráticos se volvían los insultos que inundaban sus oídos, y un endemoniado dejo del sentido ético le decía que debía intentar ponerle fin a aquella discusión antes de que alguien resultase gravemente herido; todo podía resolverse con palabras, nunca, pero nunca se debían resolver los pleitos con violencia física. Si fuese así, no existirían los jurados donde se acusan a los criminales, puesto que cada uno haría justicia por mano propia.

Tenía dos opciones y temía no tener la valentía para efectuar ninguna; podía ignorar totalmente la situación que ocurría a sus espaldas, tomar su taxi y olvidar completamente lo sucedido, o podía dirigirse al foco del conflicto y otorgar la voz de la razón. Lo único bueno de la segunda opción, es que podía evitarse la suspensión del evento por hechos de extremada violencia, lo que –en el caso de que sucediese-, significaría que no dejasen convocar más actos de caridad, lo que representaría una gran pérdida para el consejo estudiantil y, por ende, para los fondos destinados a la reparación de aulas o la compra de útiles… Con un demonio, por primera vez en su vida –y aunque sonase absurdo para él mismo-, correría el riesgo. Todo sea por los fondos para la reparación de la biblioteca.

Caminó hacia el centro del conflicto con la mayor calma que pudo, aunque en el fondo estaba tan asustado como una rata de laboratorio. En un comienzo, parecía que ambos bandos de la pelea estaban tan concentrados en proseguir con el conflicto, que ni siquiera se percataron de su debilucha presencia. Sin embargo, y para su eterna desgracia, fue Kevin el que lo divisó por primera vez, y la expresión de su rostro en el momento de reconocimiento debería haber quedado impregnada en el libro de "Cosa que Absolutamente Nadie Espera", pues pareció olvidarse de su problema actual sólo por la tremenda impresión que le brindaba haberse encontrado con un idiota que había años que no veía –y no podía decir que se alegraba de verlo, tampoco-.

—No creo que deban discutir de esta forma, alguien podría resultar herido—las palabras salieron con total inseguridad de su boca, realmente no creía que fuesen a hacerle caso, pero valía la pena intentar.

— ¿Este tipo de gente te sigue? Vaya basura de banda—indagó con ironía uno de los causantes del conflicto, mirando a Eddward como si no fuera más que una hormiga en un mundo de fieros leones. Y así se sentía.

—No, es un idiota que creía nunca volvería a ver—respondió Kevin con la misma violencia con la que había estado hablando los últimos minutos—, nadie te ha llamado a este asunto, doble tonto— continuó ahora un poco más calmado, dirigiendo una fugaz e irritada mirada hacia los ojos del joven. Vaya forma de reencontrarse.

Entre la intimidación provocada por aquél gorila que le había insultado, y la inminente amenaza declarada por Kevin, Edd no tuvo más que recurrir a su cobardía y darse media vuelta. Hizo lo que estaba a su alcance para resolver un conflicto que ni siquiera le incumbía, y que hasta uno de los protagonistas –que además era un conocido de gran parte de su infancia- le había recomendado retirarse del lugar, así que no había nada más por hacer. No allí.

Si volvía a encontrarse con alguno de aquellos jóvenes, seguramente intentaría razonar –claro, cuando la calma reinase-, por más arriesgado que pudiese sonar aquello; si aquella pelea terminaba en golpes una vez que él se hubiese retirado de la escena, por lo menos podía ofrecer ayuda moral a los afectados por el pleito, sea a Kevin o a cualquier otro damnificado.

* * *

><p>¡Feliz Halloween a todos, y gracias por leer este segundo capítulo!<p>

Quería avisar que, como ya se me está secando bastante la mente, los próximos capítulos seguramente los suba con más de tres días de diferencia o tal vez hasta una semana, dependiendo de mis tiempos y mis ganas de escribir.

Como sea, le vuelvo a agradecer a Agustina que casi me hace seguir escribiendo como una hoja de word más(?) y a todos los lectores. Cuéntenme qué les pareció en las reviews, estaré encantada de ello /corazón.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	4. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO TRES:

Llegó a su apartamento justo en el horario que había planeado; a pesar de haber desperdiciado algo de tiempo –que, por cierto, había sido bastante en vano- al intentar deshacer aquel pleito, el regreso a casa había transcurrido sin problemas y, cabe destacar, con muy poco tránsito, haciendo así que pudiese recuperar el tramo perdido. Una vez que abrió la puerta principal y no encontró rastro alguno de su tía, simplemente decidió tomar una ducha e ir directo a la cama, a pesar de que era viernes, sus horarios eran bastante estrictos, los cuales eran acompañados de la propia naturaleza corporal, la cual dictaba que después de las diez ya comenzaba a tener sueño, y después de las nueve de la mañana ya no podía continuar durmiendo. Por lo tanto, aunque se acostase a las dos de la madrugada, a la mañana siguiente no sería capaz de quedarse dormido durante un par de horas más para recuperar el sueño perdido. No, nada puede modificar al reloj biológico que rige sus normas más allá de las circunstancias en las cuales uno puede encontrase. ¿Para bien o para mal? No se podría decir; por un lado era beneficioso levantarse temprano, puesto que de esa forma el día de aprovecha más ampliamente, logrando también un tiempo libre algo más extenso luego de haber finalizado exitosamente sus obligaciones. Pero, por otro lado, si tenía que hacer excepciones horarias –como la de ese día, aunque no lo hubiesen perjudicado en demasía-, tendría que pensar en un "espacio" para tomarse una siesta en la tarde, lo que podría reducir su tiempo libre –teniendo en cuenta que la siesta no cuenta como tiempo libre, ya que uno no está consciente de sus acciones-. Tal vez gracias al evento tendría que plantearse la idea de una siesta, mas en ese momento no era lo más importante, después de todo, no se puede pensar demasiado en los planes de otro día si siquiera había llegado a la cama, situación en la cual se encontraba actualmente. ¿Podría tal vez obviar la ducha? No parecía una buena idea, puesto que pasó un buen tiempo fuera de casa y, para colmo, en un lugar que podría llegar a considerarse poco higiénico a pesar de la limpieza periódica del lugar, después de todo, ¿quién sabe si las personas que interactuaron con él –la vendedora, en su caso- se había bañado recientemente? Esos eran temas personales, y nada podía hacer para confirmarlos, no es como si fuese por la vida preguntándole a la gente si se lavó correctamente los dientes, eso era simplemente demente.

Una vez finalizado su baño, ya estaba listo para irse a la cama. Primero se dirigió a la habitación de su tía y le deseó las buenas noches, aunque ésta se encontrase dormida y no fuese capaz de escucharle. Luego, tomó un vaso de agua, una pastilla para la alergia, y se adentró en su habitación. Al fin la calma y el silencio reinaban en su cabeza. No había nada más por hacer, nada más en qué pensar, era hora de poner su mente en blanco y entregarse al sueño…, si es que podía. No obstante a toda la fatiga que le había causado la salida, el sueño parecía no querer llegar. Tan sólo era capaz de pensar en las últimas horas recorridas, las últimas acciones realizadas, y es que era imposible no detenerse a pensar en lo ocurrido, ya que había entablado conversación –aunque hubiesen sido dos palabras- con un personaje que pensaba nunca volvería a cruzarse. ¿Qué habrá hecho la vida con él? Claro, además de ser el vocalista de una desafortunada banda de rock contemporáneo, existían más factores que podían marcar el recorrido realizado por Kevin una vez que abandonó su hogar. ¿Se habría ido hace mucho? Obviamente Edd no estaba al tanto de los sucesos ocurridos en su viejo vecindario, y era algo imposible ya que ni siquiera se molestaba en llamar a sus viejos amigos, pero ahora el insecto de la curiosidad lo había picado; claramente una picadura difícil de tratar. En el caso de que se hubiese ido hacía poco tiempo, ¿A qué universidad asistiría? Sinceramente, Kevin no parecía el tipo de joven que disfrutase de los estudios, y era probable que hubiese abandonado los mismos por seguir un sueño con resultados poco fructíferos, sin embargo, nada podía hacer para averiguarlo. Es más, no tenía planeado volver a encontrárselo, y dado a que, en todo el tiempo que llevaba estudiando en Chicago, era la primera vez que se cruzaban, era probable que hubiese sido un único encuentro. Pero…tal vez se lo volvía a encontrar, podía aparecer el lunes siguiente con algún pretexto, o citado por el decano. En ese caso -y esperando que Kevin le prestase atención-, le preguntaría qué había sido de su vida y de la de sus antiguos compañeros y amigos. Tan sólo esperaba que no fuese tan grosero con él la próxima vez.

Lástima que estaba solo en aquél momento. Le habría encantado compartir sus pensamientos con un amigo, reírse y charlar un rato de la situación ocurrida, mas para su desgracia, tenía bien entendido que eso nunca pasaría, puesto que sus amigos eran nulos. Claro, podría hablar con Susan al respecto, pero nunca será lo mismo compartir hazañas con un familiar que con un "compadre", siempre se tiene un mayor respeto hacia los que comparten la misma sangre, simplemente no se puede llegar y decirle a un padre "oye viejo, estuve con la panadera". ¡Impensable! Pero no con amigos, a esos puedes contarles con lujo de detalle y no te juzgarían. ¿Podría Kevin, tal vez, convertirse en su amigo? No parecía muy probable; primero, su relación nunca había sido muy amigable, segundo, las posibilidades de reunirse nuevamente eran casi nulas, y tercero, si llegase a ocurrir un reencuentro, no parecía muy probable que desarrollen una buena relación, no había espacio para un borrón y cuenta nueva.

Después de una buena media hora de reflexiones que no llevaron a ningún lado, por fin concilió el sueño.

El resto del fin de semana transcurrió sin pena ni gloria, puesto que se había dedicado a terminar sus trabajos pendientes e ir preparándose para algunos exámenes que, aunque aún no los habían planificado, no tardaría mucho para que los anunciasen. En ese aspecto, mucho mejor era ser precavido, no vaya a ser que algún día un profesor se digne a tomar un examen sorpresa, pero en el hipotético caso de que eso sucediese, él estaría totalmente preparado. ¿No era eso una gran ventaja? Una mala nota –o en todo caso, una nota intermedia- podía arruinar su desempeño académico en cualquier materia, y a la hora de conseguir un buen trabajo, siempre era bueno tener un promedio constante, al mismo tiempo que alto. Sabía que el mercado laboral era algo cruel para algunos estudiantes, y además de tener un buen desempeño académico, se necesitaba el suficiente coraje como para encarar una buena entrevista laboral, sin importar mucho para qué agencia se tratase. También cabía la posibilidad de que intentase ir a por un puesto estatal, y claramente tendría más posibilidades si mantenía sus notas –claro, que un examen sorpresa y una nota diferente al resto no afectaba demasiado en un año entero de buen estudio, pero nuevamente, era mejor prevenir-. Otra ventaja para conseguir un buen puesto era armar un pequeño currículum desde los primeros años de estudio, sin importar que se tratase de un simple puesto de verano, tal vez en una cafetería o una gasolinera. Se podría decir que, en ese aspecto, Edd se sentía algo inseguro, puesto que no tenía muchos contactos para conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, además de que no sabía en qué podría gastar el dinero que ganase. ¿Tal vez para comprar libros y ayudar con la renta? Era una buena idea, aún así debía pensar en alguna forma de conseguir alguna fuente de trabajo.

Por suerte, tenía alguna idea de dónde podía buscar una fuente económica: la universidad. No había forma de que, en un ambiente rodeado de gente que aspira al progreso, no se presentaran buenas ofertas de trabajos de medio tiempo, cabía también la posibilidad de encontrar empleos que requieran la utilización de sus conocimientos adquiridos en leyes, lo que también podía servir para repasar todo lo estudiado.

También había pensado en un empleo que implicase matemáticas o manejo de recursos económicos. Debido a la escasez de matemática en su carrera, nunca venía mal repasar los conocimientos adquiridos en una vida y ponerlos en práctica una vez más, aunque no fuese de manera oficial. Después de todo, nunca venía mal tener una buena base en álgebra u otras ramas de la matemática. Perfecto, estaba decidido, ese mismo lunes comenzaría averiguar sobre un buen trabajo, aunque eso implicase comenzar una conversación extensa con algún otro alumno.

Y del dicho al hecho, esta vez no hubo un gran trecho. La mañana del lunes, Eddward Marion Anderson se preparó un poco mejor frente al espejo, colocando esta vez una corbata de lunares blancos, la cual combinaba perfectamente con sus calcetines, aunque estos no estuviesen visibles. Su gorro seguía opacando un poco su figura de "gente seria", pero no importaba la situación, no se lo sacaría. ¿En qué podía molestar un gorro? Además de romper con su estilo, no intervenía en ningún aspecto tanto personal como laboral o estudiantil. Una vez que había finalizado de analizar su aspecto físico, se dispuso a tomar el desayuno y seguir la rutina matutina, terminando en la realización de una nota que dictaba "Pon las cortinas a lavar" y su correcta colocación sobre las susodichas.

Tomó entonces su taxi, pagó contando minuciosamente las monedas de propina que le otorgó al taxista, y se adentró en el salón B de la Universidad de Leyes, preparado para un nuevo día en el ámbito estudiantil. Sin embargo, su mente se hallaba algo dispersa esa mañana. Tenía la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con Kevin y poder entablar una conversación menos accidentada, al mismo tiempo que esperaba escuchar la noticia de que no hubieron mayores complicaciones con la pelea del viernes. ¿Y si, efectivamente, habían iniciado un conflicto físico? Era una probabilidad, y en el caso de que fuese cierta, sus peores temores –acerca de los fondos estudiantiles para el mejoramiento de la institución- podrían volverse realidad. Obviamente no quería que dejasen de hacer eventos caritativos, independientemente de que él no asistiese. ¡Ni siquiera sabía para qué se había destinado lo recaudado el viernes pasado! Ojalá fuese para la biblioteca, eso sí que era una necesidad mayor.

Por otro lado, estaba algo nervioso por la posibilidad de conseguir alguna fuente de trabajo, o por lo menos alguna persona que le recomendase algún puesto en específico, o tal vez que conozca un empleador necesitado de jóvenes estudiantes que aún no hubiesen recibido su título. ¿Cuántas posibilidades de tener suerte había? Podría decirse que un cincuenta por ciento, teniendo en cuenta el factor "época del año", debido a que no siempre se emplean estudiantes en pleno año estudiantil. La mayoría de los trabajos de medio tiempo se desarrollaban en las vacaciones de verano, cuando tanto el clima como el turismo local eran propicios para aumentar el capital de una empresa –ya sea mediana o pequeña-, y que, por ende, éstas tuvieran más dinero para pagar sueldos a empleados de medio tiempo. Claro que estaban los que no necesitaban depender de las vacaciones de verano, y eran esos los que conformaban la mitad positiva del porcentaje ideado en su mente, a pesar de las pérdidas y obligaciones que conllevan el hecho de emplear un individuo, más aún cuando éste tiene limitaciones horarias –además de que es probable de que este trabajador X tuviese que hacer uso de sus veinte días libres para concentrarse en sus estudios-.

Finalmente, el momento más esperado por el joven llegó. La clase se dio por finalizada y, gracias a su genial escudo de invisibilidad –también llamado asocialidad-, pudo enterarse, para su desgracia, que efectivamente habían terminado golpeándose.

Se sintió algo impotente al enterarse. Él podría haber parado la pelea, podría haber evitado que terminase en golpes. ¿Por qué le había hecho caso a Kevin? Cierto, podría haber terminado bastante mal para su persona si no seguía ese consejo –amenaza, mejor dicho-, mas no podía dejar de pensar cómo podría haber transcurrido el resto de la noche si tan sólo hubiera tenido la valentía suficiente para plantarse firme y terminar con la discusión. ¿Y si habían cancelado los eventos…? Era una posibilidad, aunque también podía tratarse de un suceso de menor gravedad y, por lo tanto, ninguna autoridad tuviese la necesidad de ponerle un alto a la organización de tales reuniones. No podía saberlo con exactitud, claramente no se pararía a preguntar por los detalles de lo ocurrido, podría quedar mal ante sus compañeros, sin importar que no le prestasen atención en el resto de la jornada. Debido a la falta de información, se concentró más en la búsqueda de un posible nuevo jefe, por lo que, en su tiempo libre, se dedicó a recorrer cada rincón de la Universidad en busca de algún puesto, algún folleto o aunque sea una persona que esté dispuesta a informarle acerca de las posibilidades laborales.

Para su desgracia, no halló nada. ¿Cómo era esto posible? Bueno, él mismo había calculado las posibilidades, y aunque cincuenta a cincuenta se podría tomar como un resultado positivo, las probabilidades quedaban más que nada en manos del azar, cosa que no le agradaba para nada a Edd. Se había preparado como para una entrevista, por lo que le resultaba totalmente injusto –desde su punto de vista- el hecho de no encontrar absolutamente nada. ¡Se había colocado una corbata! ¿Quién va a la universidad con camisa y corbata? Aparentemente, sólo él, y había resultado en vano. ¿Debería buscar por internet? No era muy afín a ese estilo de búsqueda, sobre todo por las grandes estafas que se pueden llegar a encontrar en determinados sitios web, y no quería arriesgarse a caer en un trabajo ilegal o algo por el estilo. ¿En el periódico? Tal vez, era una idea bastante razonable debido a la situación en la que se había metido. Aunque también podía simplemente esperar hasta las vacaciones de verano, cuando las ofertas crecieran rápidamente.

El resto de la jornada fue bastante aburrida para su gusto, no por el contenido de las clases que le tocaron, sino por el sentimiento de derrota que había quedado impregnado en su mente; tanto la pelea como el empleo habían terminado mal, y temía que él tuviese parte de la culpa. ¿Qué más podría pasar? Aún le quedaban bastantes horas al día y tenía miedo de que su suerte siguiese yendo en picada. ¿Y si su taxi nunca llegaba? ¿Y si se quedaba sin dinero? ¿Y si alguien le retaba? En ese momento las posibilidades parecían infinitas, además de que no podía dejar de pensar en ellas.

Aún había posibilidades de arreglar su día, y tal vez el hecho que le sucedió a sus infortunios podía ser la chispa que cambiase el color de su día.

— ¿Edd? ¿Eres tú?—una voz perturbadoramente conocida resonó en sus tímpanos justo en el momento que salió por la entrada principal de la Universidad. Aquella inconfundible tonada parecía alegrarse de su presencia, pero no podía siquiera imaginar quién podría estar contento de encontrárselo.

— ¿Disculpe? —giró sobre su cuerpo para encontrarse frente a frente con aquella persona. Santo cielo, el mundo realmente era pequeño. —, N-Nazz.

— ¡Sí que ha pasado tiempo!—aclaró la muchacha con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Primero había sido Kevin, ahora era Nazz. ¿Acaso había regresado a su antiguo hogar y no se había percatado de ello?—, no puedo creerlo, Kevin me había dicho que estabas por aquí, pero quería verte personalmente. ¡Cómo has cambiado!—se acercó e intentó darle un pseudo-abrazo, mas, por instinto, Edd intentó evitarlo.

—También es un gusto verte—y sí que lo era, aunque no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tan sorprendente –e inesperado- encuentro—, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Arreglaba algunos asuntos con Kev—la sonrisa aún en su rostro, los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho—, ven conmigo, una reunión entre ex amigos nunca viene mal, ¿eh?

"Ex amigos". No podía decirse que ellos hubiesen compartido el título de "amigos", y le sorprendía la actitud que había adoptado la joven ante su presencia. ¿Tal vez ella lo había extrañado? No podía negar que él había pensado un par de veces en la muchacha, pero tampoco era _la_ persona con la cual deseaba platicar durante unas horas. Además, según sus palabras, se dirigían a un encuentro en el cual Kevin estaría presente, ¿Debía seguir su plan e intentar amigarse con él? ¿O debía ser firme ante la persona que, hacía un par de días, le había tratado mal? Nuevamente se encontraba ante una probabilidad de cincuenta-cincuenta, aunque ésta vez era él el factor que modificaría estas cifras tanto para bien como para mal.

Se decidió por aceptar la invitación de Nazz, por lo que se dispuso a seguirla a dondesea que se dirigían. Lo único que sabía hasta el momento era que había una motocicleta involucrada, debido a que, mientras más se alejaban del Campus, más visible se hacía la figura del vehículo, el cual estaba aparcado a una cuadra del lugar. Le sorprendió no ver a Kevin, por lo que supuso que éste se encontraba en "el lugar" en el cual llevarían a cabo la reunión. Por cierto, ¿por qué querría la joven rehacer lazos? ¿Será que realmente estaba interesada en tener una amistad…? La idea no le desagradaba del todo, pero hubiese preferido mil veces reencontrarse con los viejos Ed y Eddy. A ellos sí que los extrañaba, mucho en ciertos momentos. Tal vez encontrara la posibilidad de preguntarle por el paradero de sus amigos cuando se hallase a sí mismo charlando con la pareja –bueno, por la forma de hablar de la joven, suponía que eran pareja-.

No le gustaba mucho el hecho de tener que subirse a una motocicleta –las cuales sabemos que tienen un índice de accidentes mayor al de los automóviles-, pero dudaba que la joven lo dejase ir en taxi o le consiguiese algún otro medio de transporte, por lo que esta vez simplemente se tragó sus inseguridades y se subió al vehículo, intentando ocultar el miedo que éste le provocaba. ¿Ella se daría cuenta de cómo se sentía ante la idea de no tener un casco? Si se percataba, no creía que le importase en lo más mínimo. Seguramente ella estaba acostumbrada a pasear sin protección, por lo que poco le interesaba si los demás se quejaban de eso. Además, y aunque le dijera que se sentía inseguro sin la seguridad que brindaban los cascos, la joven no podía simplemente sacar uno mágicamente o ir a comprarlo sólo para él. De nuevo, sólo le quedaba tragarse sus quejas.

Llegaron al fin al lugar de destino. No era un ambiente muy amigable, sino que se trataba de un apartamento ubicado en el quinto piso, sobre una avenida que terminaba en un callejón. Las luces estatales no estaban muy bien cuidadas, incluso había un par que ya no funcionaban o tenían los vidrios rotos. Los contenedores de basura estaban descuidados, y la mitad de su contenido de hallaba desparramado por el suelo, incluyendo bolsas de residuos con agujeros en los costados, seguramente provocados por algún perro callejero o un recolector de cartones. ¿Ellos vivían ahí? Bueno, con la calidad de la música que tocaban, y aceptando ya el hecho de que no asistían a una universidad ni tenían dinero suficiente como para sustentar una vida de mejor calidad –la carrera de la música casi nunca terminaba en éxito-, era casi seguro que ese era su lugar de residencia.

Cuando Nazz abrió la puerta principal del apartamento, un poco de humo se escapó y desintegró en el ambiente. Era simple tabaco, pero una vez que éste entró en los pulmones de Edd, logró que éste tosiera con intensidad, seguramente era alérgico al componente. A pesar de todo, el interior se encontraba bastante ordenado. La mesa del comedor estaba tendida, un mantel a cuadros rojos sostenía sobre sí un jarrón con flores, las cuales ya estaban un poco viejas, pero le brindaban un aspecto femenino al lugar. Las paredes, aunque cubiertas por humedad en las esquinas, parecían haber sido pintadas recientemente de un color rojo oscuro; un gusto bastante desacertado, puesto que sólo lograba quitarle iluminación a la habitación. En la esquina derecha se encontraba un sofá de tres cuerpos, y frente a él, en la pared contraria, una televisión de 32" colgaba de un soporte. En la parte derecha de la habitación había una división que daba hacia la cocina, cuyas luces se encontraban encendidas y, desde la ublicación de Eddward, se podía escuchar cómo el agua corría, probablemente porque la canilla del lavado estaba abierta, lo que significaba, por descarte, que había alguien lavando la vajilla o cocinando.

— ¡A que no adivinas a quién traje!— exclamó la joven dejando las llaves sobre la mesa—, siéntate donde quieras, no hay problema—prosiguió, esta vez dirigiéndose a Edd y señalando con un gesto el sofá de tres cuerpos.

El agua dejó de correr. Unos pasos de hicieron más y más sonoros hasta que por fin la figura de Kevin se hizo visible, deteniéndose justo en el umbral de la puerta y brindándole una mirada tanto a Nazz como a Edd, quien para esas instancias, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

—Vaya, un doble tonto dos veces en la misma semana, ¿significa algo?—se notaba un dejo irónico en la voz del joven, el cual se dirigió hacia la contraria y dejó un corto beso en sus labios; acto seguido, volvió a postrar su visión en Eddward—, ¿Ahora qué te trae por aquí?

* * *

><p>Holi (?) Perdón por la tardanza, pero en serio, estoy llena de exámenes y trabajos, malditos sean los últimos tiempos de clase.<p>

Bueno, antes de despedirme voy a proceder a contestar los reviews, porque yo pensé que se podía directamente pero al parecer no, soy una noob con FanFiction uvu

Oresama Honda: Aw, muchas gracias, fuiste mi primer rev y me alegro de que te haya llamado la atención, teniendo en cuenta de que en ese entonces era bastante pobre de contenido (?).

FranChessK: Hohoho, no saben todo lo que tengo planeado para esta historia, pienso jugar con los sentimientos de todos -risa malvada de fondo(?)-, muchas gracias por el rev, y me alegro que te haya gustado /corazón.

Kun-Cun: Cuando vi tu review quería darte un gran y fuerte abrazo. ¡Muchas gracias por tu revisión y por tu apoyo! Y sí, la verdad que los primeros dos pedazos que subí estaban bien meh (?) Y acerca de la continuidad actualización, y aprovecho aquí para dejarlo aclarado, voy a tomar un ritmo de un capítulo por semana, o tal vez medio dependiendo tanto mi estado de ánimo y mi disponibilidad horaria, puesto que me tardo como tres horas en escribir cada wea. Voy a tratar de hacer lo posible para no abandonar esta historia.

SkinnyBunny: Dude, amo la historia KevEdd que tienes uvu, y gracias por el cumplido, aunque sinceramente creo que aún tengo que mejorar un montón de aspectos de mi narración, pero bueno, para eso existe el tiempo, todos mejoramos /corazón.

Y bueno, gracias a todos los lectores anónimos también (?) y a Agustina, que ESTA VEZ SÍ ESTUVO PARA ACLARAR MIS DUDAS (y encontró mis errores).

En fin, gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, que espero que sea el viernes que viene. ¡Adiós!

_EDICIÓN: Corregidos mis dedazos._


End file.
